


tell me

by takakoyaki



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: Jaebum can see the wheels turning in Jinyoung’s head as they return home that night. They’ve had a long day, and it’s so close to their comeback, and maybe a little of the anxiety they’re carrying around is closer to the surface than before.Short and sweet domestic JJP set before their comeback.





	tell me

It doesn’t feel like a lot of pressure to Jaebum, considering the number of years that have passed.

Still, Jaebum can see the wheels turning in Jinyoung’s head as they return home that night. They’ve had a long day, and it’s so close to their comeback, and maybe a little of the anxiety they’re carrying around is closer to the surface than before. It’s late and he wants to sleep, but in the end he decides to follow Jinyoung to the couch for some light reading, once they’ve both changed and cleaned up.

Because even though Jinyoung doesn’t say much, Jaebum knows what he’s thinking about. After all, he feels it too. Despite ninety-nine percent of their minds being completely ready for this and knowing it will be fine, there’s always that last, stubborn one percent that’s not sure if it’s going to be good enough this time, if everyone will really like it as much as they do.

As it turns out, Jinyoung falls asleep first, his book on his chest and hair still damp. Instead of waking him up and getting him to bed like usual, Jaebum covers him with a blanket and puts a fresh towel underneath Jinyoung’s head, still feeling a bit wound up himself. It’s to the point where he’s lost in his own book again when Jinyoung’s leg suddenly taps him. When he glances over, he sees Jinyoung’s eyes still closed, but his expression looks less than peaceful.

“Don’t go,” Jinyoung murmurs, still fast asleep. “No, don’t leave me. Please.”

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum gently shakes Jinyoung’s shoulders, trying to wake him from his nightmare. “Jinyoung-ah, I’m right here.”

Jinyoung’s eyes stay shut. Jaebum calls his name louder. “Park Jinyoung!”

This time Jinyoung’s eyes fly open, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looks around wildly before finally realizing Jaebum is there in front of him. “Jaebumie hyung,” he says weakly, and Jaebum dries the tears from his face with his sleeve before pulling him into a tight hug.

“It was just a dream,” he tells him firmly, his jaw clenching involuntarily when he feels Jinyoung trembling in his arms. “I’m here. No one's going anywhere.”

“I-I know. I’m sorry,” Jinyoung murmurs as he wraps his arms around Jaebum in return. Jaebum strokes the back of Jinyoung’s neck, waiting for him to calm down before he lets go. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“Don’t be sorry. And it’s not ridiculous, I’m scared too,” Jaebum reassures him, shaking his head. “It’s going to be okay, though.”

 _Because no matter what happened before, or what happens from now on, we have each other_. He doesn’t say that part out loud, but he knows Jinyoung knows when Jinyoung smiles at him, eyes crinkly and ears flushed pink.

“Maybe I would sleep better if someone went to bed with me,” he suggests cheekily, seemingly back to his usual self already. Jaebum snorts.

“Or we could just stay here,” he says, pulling the blanket over both of them as he holds Jinyoung close again. It’s not like anyone else is going to come in at this hour, anyway. Jinyoung still pulls the blanket over their heads too, both of them giggling when Jaebum touches their foreheads together. Jinyoung doesn’t stop giggling, though, so Jaebum kisses him on the nose. The living room light shines only dimly through the knit of the blanket’s fabric, but even so Jaebum can see how beautiful he is up close.

Jinyoung repays him by pressing their lips together, sweet and sensual in the way only Jinyoung can be, and it’s not long before Jaebum’s hands are sliding up Jinyoung’s shirt as they share a series of longer, slower kisses.

“Tell me you love me.” Jinyoung says after a while, breathless. Jaebum knows it’s not because he needs to hear it to know, but simply because he likes to hear Jaebum say it, even after all these years.

And so Jaebum takes the request half-seriously as usual, smiling as he leans in close and brushes his nose against Jinyoung’s cheek. “I love you,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth.

“Again,” Jinyoung says, then gasps as Jaebum’s lips find his pulse point this time, worrying at the side of his neck. “Please, Jaebumie hyung.”

“I love you, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum pulls back, moving his hands from Jinyoung’s chest to the sides of his face, holding him so they’re looking straight into each other's’ eyes.

“Didn’t you know?” he asks, his voice as low and quiet as he can make it. “I’ll always love you. Always.”

“I… I do know. I love you too,” Jinyoung replies, and even though Jaebum has to wipe some tears away again, at least this time they’re both smiling.

  
  


“Where do you think we’re going to go from here?” Jinyoung asks later, after they’ve finally moved to Jinyoung’s bed. They’re tangled up in each other as usual, hands intertwined and legs slotted together under the sheets.

Jaebum closes his fingers around Jinyoung’s hand, holding it like he never wants to let go.

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “But we’ll get there together.”

And when Jinyoung squeezes his hand back, even that last one percent of him knows for certain that they will.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed JJP so much! The comeback is so wonderful! My heart ;_;


End file.
